


Himbo Among Us

by Lu_nate



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, MicNight is minor lol, No Beta, Technically a Crossover, Unreliable Narrator, Virtual Reality, bc they're basically playing VR Among Us LOL, haha unless...?, i guess? lolol, lol I gotta keep within the spirit of the chaotic mystery don't I?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_nate/pseuds/Lu_nate
Summary: Aizawa accompanies Yagi to celebrate his birthday at a VR arcade, courtesy of Midoriya.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Himbo Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH OH MY GOD THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT SHITPOST LOL

Aizawa was concerned when Toshi brought it up. 

“I’ve been curious about this new game the young ones have been playing!”

He thought immersing themselves into a virtual reality to play out a a murder mystery was a bit too familiar—too close to home perhaps—to a scenario that has happened (and likely to happen again) in their careers as heroes. But Yagi had reassured him otherwise. After he explained the rules of the game and the precautions that the family proprietors took, Aizawa felt a little swayed.

It wasn’t that smile of his or the fact that Toshi’s birthday was coming up. No, not at all. Aizawa let it simmer a couple days after nonetheless, and he came to his conclusion. Because of the way the game presented itself as tongue-in-cheek rather than serious in tone, it might be a fun way to relax and celebrate after all.

  
Hearing the background of the game from his boyfriend was assuring, but hearing it again from one of the actual employees is doubly assuring. When you have to be on the receiving end of a telephone game between an excited Toshinori and an excited Midoriya, some details are bound to be lost.

“Rest assured, none of you will have to physically perform the action of murder. When you get close enough to your target as the imposter, there will be a button on your personal user interface that allows you to perform a ‘kill.’ When you select it, a premade animation will play of you commiting the murder for both the target and the imposter.”

The receptionist gestures to one of the many screens above and behind her with a flat hand. “These are some of the example animations.”

The avatars killing each other only took mere seconds, not overstaying their welcome. And it wasn’t even drawn too gorily. 

“If some of you are on the squeamish side, we also offer different animations.” she gestures with her other hand in like manner.

Aizawa nods his head approvingly, looking at the monitor labeled alternatives. Some of them feature avatars being flicked across the screen with a ridiculously sized hand, bashed with a mallet and flattened, and animations with weapons being replaced with squirt guns and the like.

“Additionally, my sister and I are also certified to provide short sessions to reacquaint yourself with the real world after games if so need be,” the receptionist bows as her medical credentials are displayed on another screen. “The sessions would also double as an opportunity to provide feedback for us! But if you’d rather focus on processing your experience with the game, that is fine as well. We can also offer an anonymous form for you to fill out afterwards.”

After all of them sign consent forms and get situated in sci-fi looking chairs, the Dad, Mom, Uncle, and a few siblings of the receptionist emerge from another room. They briefly introduce themselves, explain their quirks, and wish them all a good time.

“Remember we’ll also be moderating!” the twin siblings say.

Aizawa leans back in his chair, convinced they’re all in professional, capable hands and closes his eyes.

They await in the lobby in their avatar bodies.

Aizawa feels somewhat cozy, having sniped the color that he owns the most of in his wardrobe.

And it seems he’s not alone in feeling at home, as Thirteen sways their body happily, already accustomed to the avatar’s space suit. Their suit is a bright cyan, a bold departure from their actual suit color, and a necessary change as white had been chosen by Nedzu first.

Nedzu smiles at Aizawa unmoving, sitting fully in the head of his avatar with multiple controls with his hands folded. They’ll all have to watch out for him.

Snipe practices his duelist walk with twenty paces and a quick turnaround. His brown suit matches the shade of his hat in reality. 

Vlad looks at himself in his daring redness before scratching his head, probably out of nervousness. 

Aizawa doesn’t blame him, there were a disproportionate amount of posters in the arcade with Red as the imposter. Though he should remember that their party would give him the benefit of the doubt and rely on the information on hand. Well, maybe not. Aizawa does yield to the possibility that they might all mess around instead, pointing fingers at random and having fun that way. But he gets the impression they’d all have fun trying to outsmart each other.

He joins the little corner his friends are at.

“We’ll have our eyes on you, Shouta!” Hizashi points at his face with two digits and then towards Aizawa.

Of all the people to be on guard with here, it makes sense it’d be him, underground hero and all. ‘Sneaky sneaky,’ he supposes.

“Alliances already? What if one of you two turn out to be on different sides?” Aizawa scoffs.

“We believe in the power of love!” Hizashi fist pumps the air.

Nemuri mimics the gesture. “And probability!” 

“Alright then, let’s hope the random number gods don’t separate you two then.”

“Hah! Good luck to you too, pal,” Hizashi laughs.

He approaches Toshi and Midoriya. Considering the rest of their party were of the faculty, Midoriya seems a bit like a fish out of water. But Midoriya did help set this up after all, and he and Toshi are close. It might be a bit weird, but it was a special occasion unrelated to grading, so it should be fine. Besides, Nedzu would have their heads if this changed anything on a teacher-student level with Midoriya anyway.

“The card swiping task can be a little finicky and take you longer than usual, so you’ll also have to watch out for that as well. Oh, hello Aizawa-sensei!”

“Hope you don’t feel awkward hanging out with us adults.”

“Oh, not at all! Getting to work with pro heroes in the first place, even in a more casual setting, is already a great opportunity!”

“This isn’t training you know,” Aizawa laughs. “But I’m glad to hear it. And you, Birthday Boy? How are you feeling?”

“I’m quite excited,” Toshi smiles at him. “Thank you.”

One of the twin moderators speak omnisciently, “Get ready everyone, your roles will be revealed momentarily.”

Aizawa leans closer to Yagi, slipping his hand in his when he sees Midoriya preoccupied with the countdown.

Yagi blushes, leaning down to whisper to him, “I hope you have fun, love.”

“So do I, Toshi” Aizawa smiles.

They’re separated after the “One” disappears, repositioned to form a circle with the others. They’d been warned about the frequent warping and possible nausea associated with it, but Aizawa feels like he’ll get used to it after a few more. 

The game plays a jingle as all of their roles are revealed to them.

Aizawa grins at his potential adversaries and friends. This will be interesting.

  
As explained, they spawned in the Cafeteria of their ship. After a moment of getting their bearings and figuring out what they need to do, everyone sets out to do their tasks. They split up, in wary distance of one another.

Aizawa pulls up the map in his interface, identifying high-risk areas before going to Shields.

An image flashes from the center of Aizawa’s helmet, red and urgent. It morphs into splash art, cartoonish in style, of a corpse lying on its side top of the words “DEAD BODY REPORTED.”

A low brass note plays followed by a plucked, four step walk up the music staff. It’s striking to Aizawa. Such a short tune, yet it conveys the sense that suspicious activity had occurred so precisely. Aizawa thinks it’s a C, E, F and F sharp in that order, but he’d need to hear it again to be sure.

The skull in the corpse’s speech bubble is admittedly amusing in its full context. And maybe because it was the victim’s identity that made it even more so.

The next thing Aizawa knows is that he’s in the Cafeteria again, standing with everyone else around the blue, round table. The table’s emergency button has the word “Discussion” floating around it now.

All of them turn to the projection north of the table. The starry sky dances in the background in the window to the “outside” as the icons and names load. They’re listed in two rows of five and four, the bottom left corner features an image of Nedzu’s avatar, grayed and crossed out. He takes a moment to acknowledge the empty slot near Nedzu’s name, where he knows what name Toshi would’ve wanted there. By default, games like these were a bit too easy for that detective. Such a shame.

The digital timer counts down.

“White’s dead,” Vlad reports.

It was a smart move. Whoever killed Nedzu knew he’d be too much of a threat. He was too powerful, too much of a threat. The imposters can move easily with this.

Aizawa looks at everyone standing around the cafeteria table, where all already started their deductions silently. Nedzu was an obvious target, anyone could see that. And that meant everyone was a suspect. 

Maybe even Vlad.

“Where was the body?” Snipe asks.

“Admin.”

It was early enough in the game that a self-report is unlikely unless the imposter panicked after killing, thinking it was an opportune time when in reality it wasn’t. Was someone on their way to the body? Perhaps the imposter who murdered White is an impulsive one.

He sneaks a glance to Yellow. Hizashi doesn’t meet his eyes, opting to stare at nothing in particular, lost in thought.

To the opposite side of the table, Nemuri in purple stares intensely at Aizawa getting a read on his body language.

“Was anyone near the area?” Toshi refers to his map.

Snipe says bluntly, “I was in Weapons.”

Silence follows.

“What?”

It was characteristic of Snipe to want to go to Weapons, but was that really his task? There’s a vent not too far from Weapons, leading to the site of murder. It was also the first room to the east of the Cafeteria similar to how the first room to the south of the Cafeteria is Admin. He could've walked instead of using vents if he looked suspicious to those walking to Weapons.

Nemuri starts apprehensively. “I can confirm… though I only saw him seconds before the body was reported.”

“Yeah, that’s a little sus, dude.” says Hizashi.

“I literally finished just before the body was discovered. Did you not see me doing the task, Midnight?”

“No, actually.” Midnight eyes him.

Vlad points to the wall. “Thirteen, weren’t you doing wires here? Did you see anything?”

“I-I’ll be honest now, I was a bit distracted by the view!” Thirteen states.

Nemuri waves her hand, “That’s understandable, it really is beautiful out there, even if it’s fake.”

“Oh, and that’s not sus?” Snipe crosses his arms.

Aizawa glances at the time. Maybe he can fish for more information before discussion ends. If one of the imposters were opportunists rather than a one with a safe playstyle, they’d try to pin it on Snipe or Thirteen right now. Either way he can gain information seeing who agrees and disagrees with him.

“We don’t have enough information to go off of. Voting now might be a bad idea.” Aizawa offers.

Nemuri hums in consideration.

But Midoriya shakes his head, looking at him with conviction. “I disagree, sensei. Those two really are suspicious right now. We have the numbers to vote.”

Aizawa stares back at Midoriya, judging. The boy had played with his classmates in a few games before. There’s no way he’d fall into an obvious trap like that if he were an imposter, with a head like his. He just televised that he's an aggressive player. Aizawa hopes it doesn’t bite him in future discussion rounds when and if he looks suspicious. Aizawa won’t bail him out unless his alibi is strong, lest he come off as suspicious too. 

“Agreed,” Hizashi locks in his vote with finality.

Aizawa looks at him.

Vlad’s eyes bulge, “Wait, I agree with Aizawa, it’s too convenient!”

“I also agree,” Toshi nods. “Much too convenient. We can pair them off with someone after this. If a murder happens, then it’s not them.”

“B-But, All Might, that creates too much uncertainty!”

Thirteen clears their throat. “Okay, okay, how about everyone ejects me to narrow it down?”

Everyone looks at each other as the timer continues to run. It’s clear that Midoriya might be right, Thirteen’s “death” would give them more information. And any other vote besides Thirteen right now would be too suspicious, excluding Hizashi’s vote from earlier.

The votes slowly trickle in and discussion ends with Thirteen spinning into vast space. “Cyan was not An Imposter, two imposters remain” is revealed through a text scroll and accompanying digital typing sounds. Two out of nine crewmates down. They should be careful.

Aizawa sees Vlad and Hizashi watch Snipe confirm his identity by using the Medbay scanner as he walks by. Okay, so Snipe is a crewmate.

He makes his way into Electrical to fiddle with wires, listening to see if he can hear any footsteps or noises from the vent.

“Shouta!”

Aizawa flinches, he doesn’t know whether to be happy to recognize the voice or worried.

They had requested the house rule of allowing speech outside of discussion to quell the nerves. The catch was, you’d have to get real close to the other person to hear them. Close enough to cause the “Kill” button to appear. Otherwise it’s hard to make out.

Aizawa grows concerned when he sees his boyfriend looking paranoid. “Toshi? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No, no! It’s just that something seems to be… following me.”

“What do you mean? The imposters?”

Toshi shivers upwards, “I believe it is Nedzu, or Thirteen. The idea of their spirit floating around me is, uh, a little spooky, I’ll admit haha.”

Aizawa remembers that the players out of commission can still linger.

He hums, “Why don’t we partner up for now? I can protect you from threats, ghosts or imposters.”

“That’s kind of you, Shouta.”

Toshi steps forward, Aizawa steps back.

“Shouta?”

“Or that could open me up to a kill from you and a framing of my crewmate.” Aizawa raises his eyebrow on the flirtatious side. Not by much, though.

“Even if I were an imposter, you’d be the last person I’d think of harming…” Toshi laughs, inching forward.

“Even in a game, huh? Hm. I suppose I trust you…” Aizawa meets him and holds his waist, looking down to the right in consideration, before looking at his face. “For now.”

They look at each other, playfully discerning, until a blaring siren interrupts their moment.

“The Reactor,” they both say.

They run out of Electrical and reach the Lower Engine, only to have the door slam shut before they could see anyone in the hallway.

Then the body report flashes, a brown corpse this time, and that tune plays again. No, it’s actually an E flat, Aizawa thinks. C, E flat, F and F sharp.

  
“GAH! TWO?!” Hizashi takes a moment to process reading the names. “No… NO! Not Midnight! You TRAITORS! How could you!?”

Vlad clears his throat after Hizashi bangs the table. “So where was the body?”

Hizashi turns serious. “Snipe’s was in the hallway leading up to the Reactor.”

Vlad scratches his chin. “Okay were we all on the left side of the map then? Where was Midnight?”

“I was diverting power in Security.” says Midoriya.

Aizawa looks to Toshi briefly. “I was in Electrical… with Yagi.”

“...I actually passed by her on my way to Communications,” Toshinori says. “She was in Admin while she was alive, but I’m not sure where she was murdered.”

Aizawa looks at Toshi again. He would’ve had enough time to… 

Hizashi taps against the table dramatically. “Midoriya.” 

The timer is still running while everyone waits for Hizashi to continue already. 

“Where were you before Security? Surely you weren’t camping the entire time when we have tasks to do?”

“I went to swipe the card with Midnight in Admin before heading to Security.”

“Yagi is that true?” Hizashi raises an eyebrow.

“Ah, yes the three of us went south of the Cafeteria after the last discussion.”

“Dude, that’s sus as hell! Why didn't you mention that earlier!?”

“Hold on, that wasn’t relevant before, Hizashi.” Aizawa says before biting his lip.

That might’ve been the wrong thing to defend. From the looks of it, Midoriya and Toshi look like they’re the imposters right now.

He glances at his boyfriend, who seems appreciative of his rebuttal, and to Midoriya who’s trying to bite his thumbnail through his helmet (he’d have another layer of suit material to get through anyhow).

“Okay… BUT! Can you tell me why you didn’t immediately try to go fix the sabotage in Reactor, if you were right across from it?”

Midoriya sweats. “I figured you guys in the Medbay would try and go fix it! I thought if someone would try and murder in Reactor and flee, I’d catch them on camera. And even if I wanted to, the doors shut after I went in!” 

Well, that’s reasonable enough. Wait, but then… Mic didn’t mention the locked doors. Was he trying to frame Midoriya?

“I _did_ see the doors shut…”

Maybe not. But that leaves Vlad.

“With all due respect, sensei... Don’t you think it’s more suspicious that I was trapped in Security, but you go into Reactor and see Snipe murdered but Vlad King not report?”

Vlad gestures with both palms facing upward. “I was trying to fix the Reactor!?”

“That is sus.” Hizashi locks in his vote.

“MIC! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Vlad cries. 

“Two people need to be alive to fix it. Sorry, bud you were the only other person in the room, I think you were faking it.”

“No, wait! I didn’t report because I turned around too late and, yeah, I know I didn’t get a chance to scan in Medbay but-”

  
Red was not An Imposter.

  
“Shiiii-” Hizashi glances at Midoriya. “-oooot.”

Crewmates are at an uneasy four out of nine now. They’d better play extremely safe.

Discussion ends, but all four of them are still standing at the table, waiting for someone to move.

Aizawa stares at Midoriya, who glances at all of the Cafeteria doors out of nervousness.

Toshinori was suspicious before, but given how Midoriya was literally in the same room as Midnight before her death, he’s sure he’s the Imposter.

“Okay. What if we all travel in a pack? That way the imposters can’t try anything.”

Hizashi narrows his eyes to his side, where Toshinori and Midoriya stand. “I dunno, that’s an easy kill. If one more crewmate dies, it’s game.”

“That’s right, we need to vote someone out now. One imposter left is better than two.” Yagi nods.

The doors to the Cafeteria shut, making all of them jump and an Emergency Meeting call. Despite the fact that they were literally just standing around the table, they blink in place, resetting how they stood.

“We’re all in agreement it’s Midoriya right.”

“Yes,” Yagi and Aizawa say.

Midoriya chuckles, “Guess this is the end of the line for me! Good luck.”

  
Green was An Imposter.

One Imposter remains.

  
“C’mon, Aizawa, let’s finish our tasks.”

The second Hizashi says that, all of them get alerted that their oxygen levels are draining as well as the same siren and red lights flashing that the Reactor sabotage had.

“I’ll go to Admin.” Hizashi says too quickly, running south. “Uh, Shouta…!”

The doors slam in between Hizashi and the two of them.

Aizawa and Yagi nod to each other going to O2.

“I don’t trust Hizashi.” Yagi says bluntly.

“Me neither. He was being a bit… theatrical last, last round. I think he’s trying to bait us.”

  
Aizawa stands watch as Yagi finishes the pin input when they arrive at O2.

The sirens are still blaring.

“We don’t have much time, we might be able to make it if we hurry…!”

“Wait, Toshi. He’ll get one of us.” 

Aizawa feels Toshi’s pulse through how firmly he grips his hand. He moves closer to hold the side of Toshinori’s blue helmet.

His eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“I hope you had a good game, love.”

Aizawa’s eyes go wide as he finishes stabbing Yagi via animation.

“You-” Aizawa stares at the empty helmet attached to one of his halves on the ground. 

Then everything goes dark.

  
A spotlight shines above him, illuminating the darkness. In front of him, the (ghost) bodies of his friends and colleagues stand, some more bemused than others. Toshi is clapping his phantom hands together.

“Congratulations, you traitors!” Hizashi pouts. “Slamming the door in my face was rude Shou!”

"See, we called it!" Nemuri scoffs.

“What can I say? An important part of undercover missions is to blend in. I owe it to Midoriya for being on the same wavelength.” Aizawa looks to the side of him, doing a double take at the shit eating grin Midoriya has.

“Aw, thank you sensei! It was nice teamwork,” Midoriya looks up at him more innocently, a transparent hand raised.

Aizawa grins back at his Problem Child, completing the high-five (though it was more like slapping air). His move to try and vote off Snipe or Thirteen in the beginning told him all about his approach. He was willing to take more of the suspicion of the two of them.

The area fills with light slowly and they reemerge into the lobby once again.

  
“That was... fun!” Yagi chortles, back in one piece and less transparent.

Aizawa squints, thinking back on what he said to him before he won. “Okay. Excuse me, what was that?”

“Well, I realized you were one of the imposters.”

Nemuri gasps. “So you threw?!” 

“Not exactly! I wasn’t aware the entire game. I honestly didn’t know for sure until the oxygen emergency, though there was a moment…”

“Okay, so you didn't let me win entirely. What almost gave me away?” Aizawa cocks his head.

“Well, I started to suspect something when your eyes lingered at the corner of your vision in Electrical. Not to mention your wires weren’t even done. I gave you the benefit of doubt.”

Aizawa recalls the intimate moment. “Ah.”

He leans in and whispers, “And you were indecisive weighing whether you should kiss me or kill me first in O2.”

“I see,” Aizawa blushes, clearing his throat.

“Well as long as you were having fun.” Vlad shrugs.

“Speaking of which, sorry for killing you round one, Principal Nedzu!” Midoriya bows. “That couldn’t have been too fun.”

“No need to fret, dear Midoriya. It was ten times amusing seeing you humans run around frantically!”

A chime signalling another omniscient voice sounds from all around them.

“Just checking in. You all still have time in your block to go through another game. Or we can stop the session now, if the experience wasn’t up your alley.”

“What do you say, everyone? Another?” Yagi bashedly asks.

The response is fervent.

  
Vlad turned Orange, Nedzu did not immediately die in the next round, Snipe and Thirteen both confirmed themselves quickly, and while they’ve only done two games, the gods of love and probability did favor Hizashi and Nemuri. On the other hand, Aizawa and Yagi… Well, the image of Yagi and Midoriya’s win as imposters (yes, Midoriya again) speaks for itself. Oh well, at least Aizawa got to experience being a ghost in the game.

All in all, it really was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was sus ngl
> 
> Okay but Yagi maybe would prolong a game because he's such a himbo for Aizawa


End file.
